


These boots are made for -

by Valpur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Basically Jack Morrison is a cam boy, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gabe's stressed out, I also aged up Sombra because I wanted her in, I needed to treat myself, Ice Play, Jack's horny, Journalism!AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She's adorable, Smut, Spanking, They're all young and happy, and Fareeha is Rein's daughter because I love that little family, no conflicts or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: “Gabriel Reyes, you’re a jerk”.“Always a pleasure to hear your voice, Ana. How are you?”A grunt – a very long, ominous grunt underlined by Reinhardt’s whimpers – and Ana panted.“Get your firm ass off that chair and go take that interview for me. Now”.“Is murder involved? Robbery? Violence? No, right? Not my division, then”.“Gabe, now listen very carefully: I spent months trying to figure how to reach out for this guy, he’s all over the web and I literally stood up for nights trying to find out his name first and to convince him to meet me later. I won’t let you waste this chance!”“But why can’t you…” He snapped his mouth close and immediately regretted speaking at all. A roar burst from the phone and Gabe had to move it from his ear.“Because I’m in labor, you idiot! My daughter is literally squeezing her way out of my uterus right now and – ugh – I demand you obey me!”“Oh. Fuck”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuses for this oneshot. It's the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written and I had way too much fun with it. It's kinky and shameless and in its first draft it featured my favourite typo EVER ("hit the power BOTTOM" instead of "hit the power button", foreshadowing at its finest).
> 
> (Thanks to my lovely beta @Rimworld for her advices and for suggesting me a better title than "Soda and white socks" <3)
> 
> (Oh, and as usual I'm on Tumblr: @acupofgeek)

“Reinhardt, no”.

“Gabriel – please, _please_ , my friend, this is an actual emergency!” The voice from the phone was thick with a strong German accent and utter terror.

Gabriel Reyes snatched the black beanie from his head, freeing a tangle of squished black curls, and dropped into his chair.

“Look, I’m sorry Ana’s not feeling well, I know her condition is delicate and all but she _can’t_ ask me that”.

“Come on, this time it’s important”, begged the man on the other side of the communication. Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and snarled. 8 a.m. and he was developing a headache already.

“I’m a crime reporter, Rein, not a… what’s that person doing for a living?”

“Internet sensation. Or something like that, don’t ask me what that means for I…” A furious female voice exploded somewhere behind Reinhardt and his tone turned into a high-pitched squeak. “Sorry, just let me… just a moment”. Gabe sighed when something brushed on the phone; probably Reinhardt huge hand, and yet it did very little to hush Ana ranting in the distance.

“ _Give it to me!”_

“ _Mein Liebe_ , I’m almost done and you should be still – and quiet and… please, Ana, sit down. No wait, don’t, the baby…”

“ _Give. Me. The. Fucking. Phone_ ”.

After a rustling and a chorus of muffled curses Gabe opened his eyes and Ana Amari’s voice hissed in the phone.

“Gabriel Reyes, you’re a jerk”.

“Always a pleasure to hear your voice, Ana. How are you?”

A grunt – a very long, ominous grunt underlined by Reinhardt’s whimpers – and Ana panted.

“Get your firm ass off that chair and go take that interview for me. _Now_ ”.

“Is murder involved? Robbery? Violence? No, right? Not my division, then”.

“Gabe, now listen very carefully: I spent months trying to figure how to reach out for this guy, he’s all over the web and I literally stood up for nights trying to find out his name first and to convince him to meet me later. I won’t let you waste this chance!”

“But why can’t you…” He snapped his mouth close and immediately regretted speaking at all. A roar burst from the phone and Gabe had to move it from his ear.

“Because I’m in labor, you idiot! My daughter is literally squeezing her way out of my uterus right now and – _ugh_ – I _demand_ you obey me!”

“Oh. Fuck”.

“ _Ana, my dear, think of the child…”_

“Shut up Rein and let me do my job. Gabe, come on, I know I’m asking you something big but I really need you. The Overwatch Gazette needs you”.

“Are you trying to leverage on my sense of responsibility? That’s mean”.

“And effective”.

Gabe sighed and run a hand down his face, ruffling his beard. He was going to regret this.

“And effective, yeah. Come on then, who’s this guy?”

A relieved moan turned into a gasp and Gabe tried very hard not to picture the round body of his editor in chief shuddering with contractions. When Ana spoke again her voice was way sweeter.

“You’re the best. You can find everything on my desk, I’ve already printed out the questions we discussed together and his address. 4 p.m., this afternoon”.

“Fine, fine, whatever… just take care, ok? And let me know”.  
“Aw, you’re cute”.

“I’m not _cute_!”

“Little Fareeha will adore her grumpy uncle Gabe. Call me when you’re done”.

“Same. But I’ll make you pay for this”. Ana chuckled and hung up, and Gabe threw his phone across the room. It crashed on the opposite wall and bounced on the floor, but being the sturdy thing it was its overall conditions didn’t worsen.

_She framed me and I’m an idiot._

He liked his job – alright, the OWG was not exactly the New York Times, but he was fond of Ana and most of his colleagues were at least bearable. Still, he took pride in working on the gruelest news and gave not a single fuck about gossip or entertainment.

 _‘Yer grim and boring, how long is it since you got laid?’_ , had once said McCree, the new kid working as an intern.

Gabe had scoffed at him stating he was just being professional and stuff, but now he was stuck with Ana’s nonsense.

He grunted and stood up, retrieving his now forcibly switched off phone from the ground.  
He owed Ana this and much more, and he simply hated the thought. She gave him the job and was more than willing to overlook some of his most weird behaviours – like that one time he’d been not fast enough to close the porn tab on his laptop. She’d just laughed until her eyes had filled with tears, never to mention the accident again, but he much preferred not to bring up the argument.  
He hit the power button so hard the laptop creaked and crossed his arms waiting for the screen to lit up.

There was work to do – articles to edit, mails to check – and he was adamant on not wasting one single second of his morning on Ana’s interview. He’d just grab those papers and head straight to this guy’s place, ask whatever was to be asked and then be off, thank you very much. He ran his fingers through his hair and pressed his lips in a grimace.  
It was going to be a very long day.

Turned out his morning schedule was pretty busy; when a soft knock on the door startled him off his keyboard Gabe blinked and looked up.  
“So? Any news?” The girl leaning to the door frame, with her shock of purple hair in stark contrast with her dark skin, cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Gabe rubbed his eyes.  
“Lots of news. It’s my _job_ , Sombra”.  
“Yeah, and mine is to tell you ‘have you tried rebooting it?’ everytime you moan your pc isn’t working or that someone’s broken the internet. I was speaking of Ana”.

“Oh, that. Nope, haven’t heard from her or Rein since this morning, so I guess everything is ok; looks like I have to take an interview for her”.

Sombra’s big blue eyes grew even larger. The Cheshire cat grin on her lips was creepy to say the least.

“So you’re the one meeting Jack Morrison? _Really_?”

Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, how exciting, isn’t it? I suppose he’s some sort of teen idol or Youtuber or something like that… can’t wait”, he snarled.

“Gabe, if you don’t tell me _everything_ about him – damn, Ana’d been stressing the shit out of me to find out Jack’s full name, it took me a good amount of my hacking skills to get it – I’ll never talk to you again!”

“What’s with this Morrison? You all look so thrilled about the interview…”

Sombra winked at him and twisted her hair in anticipation.

“Oh, you’ll see. And I know you’ll understand too as soon as you meet him”. She snapped her fingers at him and turned around, only to stop after a couple of steps and peek at him from behind her shoulder. “A friendly advice, tho: clear your cache every now and then”.

With this she walked away, leaving Gabe confused and irritated.

“Much ado about nothing”, he quoted under his breath. A quick check on his phone showed him it was half past three already, and for all his disdain for the task he didn’t want to be late. He pushed back his chair and stood up, stretching his arms with a groan; a quick trip to Ana’s office provided him with the material she’d been talking about. He glanced briefly at the first page of the file – the name Jack Morrison didn’t ring any bell, but he found his address and didn’t bother checking for the rest of the pages.

_The sooner I’m done with this the better. I swear to God, if anyone gets killed this afternoon and I miss the crime scene I’m going to throw a tantrum._

He shoved the file in his backpack and left, doing his best to ignore Sombra’s knowking stare from her desk.

The place was not far, some fifteen minutes of walk, and he took his time not to be there too early.

He smoked a couple of cigarettes looking up at the anonymous tall building in front of him. Whoever this Morrison was – and he forced down a surge of curiosity – he didn’t live in a fancy block. The trees of the small park across the street were bare and depressing, the pavement grey and not so clean.

He threw the cigarette’s butt away and checked the time again: perfectly on time.

_Come on, Gabe, you can do it. Ana’s having a worse time than you and it’s good to help a friend sometimes._

After scanning the long column of doorbells he found a promising “J.M.” and pushed the button. Some seconds passed and the croaking from the interphone caught him rocking on his feet.

“Yeah?”

“Hi, I’m from the Overwatch Gazette. I’m here for the interview”, he answered, sounding as annoyed as possible.

“Oh, right! Come in, fifth floor”, and the door clicked open. Gabe snarled some more and pushed the door, taking the stairs. With every flight of stairs his mood got gloomier and when he finally reached the fifth floor he was determined to be as unpleasant as possible.

Then the door opened and he blinked.

“Hey there! I take you’re not Ana, right?”

“Er… no, definitely not. She’s way less hairy and much more pregnant”.

The man smiling at him from the threshold was the epitome of your classical jock – a beefy guy with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes, all broad shoulders and cocky grin. In his basketball jersey and shorts, with a hideous pair of white socks on his feet, Jack Morrison tilted his head and stepped back.

Gabe was feeling a little bit weak already, a sense of premonition tingling behind his head.

“I hope she’s alright – come, please”, and gestured Gabe in. “She didn’t tell me she’d send a substitute”.

“I know, it was an emergency, but she’ll be fine after she’s done screaming and pushing”. He slid his backpack from his shoulder and started rummaging in search of his notes.

“That’s great news! Still, it’s a pleasure to meet you…” and his voice faded into an unspoken question. Gabe raised his head and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Yeah, right. Sorry. Gabriel Reyes”, and he extended his hand. Jack shook it firmly and smiled some more – a nice smile that made his otherwise quite austere features look very young. He must have been in his mid twenties, with a stern nose and a splatter of golden freckles on his high cheekbones.

“Jack Morrison, but you already knew that”. He led him down a corridor hung with several prints of assorted sci-fi movies. The greyish blue of the walls prodded something in the depths of Gabe’s memory. Overall it was a cozy place, almost too clean for a single twenty-something; they were approaching the living room – the view still blocked by Jack’s massive back – when he turned to Gabe.

“I live and work here, it’s not big but I like the place. Please, sit”, he said, kinder than Gabe had wished.

“Make yourself at home, I go get something to drink”.

And the moment he moved aside, heading to a second door on the left, Gabe felt his world crumble and fall.

He knew the place. He fucking _knew_ the place – the black leather couch, the tall steel lamp arching over the pillows, the square coffee table and the white carpet. He’d seen it all before, when…

Jack peeked from the kitchen.  
“Is beer fine? Or soda, or…”

“Beer!” Gabe’s reply came out too fast and loud, and probably the smile on his face looked manic. “I mean… yeah, beer. Thank you”.

Something sparkled in Jack’s eyes - or maybe not, maybe it was just Gabe’s mind playing him tricks – when he grinned and went back to the fridge.

With a strangled gasp Gabe sat on the couch and fiddled with the pages. His hands were suddenly sweaty, and he was so, so glad his skin was dark enough to hide the definite blush creeping up his cheeks. Jack was whistling softly over the sound of ice cubes clinking in a glass.

Shuffling through his notes with shaky fingers Gabe prayed it was all a mistake.

There surely were plenty of flats with that kind of furniture. Plenty of guys that tall and buff and blonde living in such places. He scrolled down the questions without daring to breathe and his throat clenched when he saw it.

_… under the stage name of 76, he’s revolutioned the world of amateur porn reaching an astonishing popularity online…_

“Here we are!” Jack’s voice startled him and Gabe crumpled the papers in his fist. He stared at Jack, now walking to him with a bottle of beer in one hand and a glass of coke in the other. “Are you… alright?”

“Sure! Perfectly fine!”

_Holy shit. I jerked off this guy._

He almost snatched the bottle from Jack’s hand and chugged down half of its content to mask his embarrassment – or, to use a more proper term, his desperate will to disappear among the pillows.

“I’ve been living here for one year and a half; now that I can afford a place on my own during college it feels good not to share a room with four other people”. He sipped his coke and sat on the armchair in front of the couch.

_The armchair where he did that thing with the beads and Rob Zombie as a soundtrack._

Gabe choked and coughed hard, punching his chest and mentally cursing Ana in all the languages he spoke.

Of course he hadn’t recognized 76 – he wasn’t wearing his signature silver and red mask, and he was wearing too many clothes to make out other parts of his body he’d been contemplating more often than he wanted to admit.

_I knew what his cock looks like but not his face._

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and caught Jack staring at him.

“Yeah – er – it’s… it’s nice, really”. Gabe’s voice was a hopeless croaking. He coughed some more and tried very subtly to smooth out the crumpled paper. “Having roommates must have been a problem, I reckon”.

“Sometimes”. Jack drank again and licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Gabe.

_I’m just imagining things. I’m supposed to be professional._

“Then again, other times…” Jack shifted on his armchair, casually spreading his legs. It was not supposed to be allusive but damn, it was; Gabe did his best not to look at the fabric stretching between thick thighs and gulped in silence. “Other times it can be pretty fun. But I prefer to work on my own”.

“Yeah, I know”.

The words _bad idea_ flashed in his mind in bold red letters. “I… I mean, I read your report and… well…”

Jack grinned and suddenly looked dangerous. Gabe was at least as big as him, but the mischief in those eyes could have been scary, hadn’t it been so enticing.

“A fan? You don’t say…”

“No! I’m just a reporter trying to do his job – and trust me, I’m way more comfortable with blood and violence”. Why was his voice so nervous? And more importantly, why the fuck was his brain presenting him with detailed memories of evenings spent alone in his dark apartment groaning in front of his laptop?

“Blood and violence? You had my attention, now you have my curiosity. So you’re that kind of guy”.

“I’m not!” snapped Gabe. He snatched his backpack and rummaged in search of a pen. “Ana’s better be producing some fine spawn to justify this agony…”

“Come on, Gabe! We’re both grown ups, and I’m not hurting anyone with my side job. Quite the contrary!” He opened his arms – and those Gabe remembered very well, every muscle bulging from under the freckled skin – and in doing so his jersey stretched on his chest. The definite outline of nipple rings peeked from the fabric.

Gabe forced himself to focus on the questions, but the words blurred in front of his eyes. How was he going to sit there and ask politely about the light and direction choices for his videos?

His pants started to feel tight at the groin and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch with a squeak of leather. A very well known squeak of leather. The unwanted arousal turned to anger and Gabe shot Jack a fiery look.

“Why do you do this, then? For money? For fun?”

Jack shrugged and rubbed a hand on his well shaved chin.

“Both. It’s more than getting off on camera, you know, or than finding new creative ways to keep the audience hooked”. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned closer, and Gabe forgot to close his mouth. “People are watching me. They’re waiting for me to take off my clothes and please myself however I like – dude, that’s the biggest turn on ever”. He leaned back on the armchair and bit his lip, and the way his voice dropped down a couple of tones made every word sound even lewder than necessary.

Gabe forgot to write down what sounded like some good material for an interview and just stared. His mouth was dry and no amount of beer could have solved the problem, and his head awfully blank. In his ears the roaring of blood was deafening and _shit, this is the wrong moment to get a boner_.

He tried to cross his legs but promptly changed his mind when his erection strained his jeans.

Jack’s eyes scanned his whole body and Gabe gritted his teeth when they lingered too long on the bulge between his thighs.

“So”, he said in a clumsy attempt at being a reporter and not a beast in heat, “let’s say it’s reverse voyeurism? Is that even a thing? Or exhibitionism?”

“Call it what you want – I like sex and I’m better at handling myself than anyone I’ve ever met. Still, I’m open to new opportunities”. How could that asshole talk like that and keep a straight face?

Gabe carded a quite unsteady hand through his hair and hissed between his teeth.

“This isn’t going exactly as I pictured it. Maybe we should stick with Ana’s questions…”

 “Maybe”. He stood up slowly and took a tentative step towards Gabe. “Or maybe you could _confess_ that you too like to watch”.

“I have nothing to confess”. Gabe abandoned his file and stopped pretending Jack wasn’t affecting him. That unnerving blend of irritation and arousal was leaning towards the latter with every passing second; not being in full control of his wits terrified him, and yet he could’t tear his gaze from the stunning young man now towering above him.

“Of course, Gabriel”. Jack drank the remains of his soda and left the glass on the coffee table with a tinkle of ice  cubes. “’Cause there’s nothing wrong in enjoying things. And, if I may add something, you just don’t look like someone who likes to waste a chance to have some fun”. His voice was a low purring with an undertone of laughter and he leaned towards Gabe.

He bolted on his feet and suddenly realized it was another bad idea. Jack was near – really near, their noses almost touching and that maddening smirk still in place.

“Stop it now, Morrison, or I will choke you”, he hissed in his face, and damn, he didn’t sound remotely as angered as he’d intended.

“Is that supposed to be a threat or an invitation?”

With a not-so-muffled curse Gabe grabbed Jack by the front of his jersey and pulled him forward; sadly (not really), the gesture turned midway into something much different, and next thing Gabe knew was that Jack’s lips were crushed against his own. Not a kiss at first, more like a bite and a struggle for dominance, but then a wet stroke of tongue brushed his mouth and he surrendered. Hands still clasping the slippery fabric, he pulled Jack even closer and his knees felt wobbly when a soft moan quivered against his lips; he should have known better than to be this inappropriate on a work meeting, but all he could think of was the hot and slick dance of Jack’s tongue in his mouth, those big pale hands grabbing his biceps.

“You… bastard”. He broke from the kiss but Jack had something else in mind. He sunk his teeth in Gabe’s lower lip so hard he made him moan and pushed him back.

“Am I misbehaving?” he asked with a tentative thrust of his hips that proved Gabe was not the only one sporting a very unequivocal erection.

At loss for words Gabe slid his hands behind Jack’s back and squeezed his butt – and fuck, it was like it was built to fit in his palms. He pressed Jack closer with a hoarse breath and when he moved back the couch hit his calves; Gabe fell sitting on the pillows and bounced, head spinning and blood forfeiting his brain for much more rewarding destinations. Jack straddled his thigh and cupped his chin in one hand, turning his face up.

“Because then I should be punished, am I right?” he purred, stopping to kiss him again – sloppy and hungry, and Gabe just gave in to the sensation of being in the middle of the worst and yet most enjoyable situation ever.

Jack’s free hand raked down his chest and sunk lower, slipping between his legs and roughly massaging his erection in hard thrusts; Gabe’s attempts at playing it cool faded into a bucking of his hips to chase that friction. He rolled Jack’s shirt in his fists and blindly brushed his way up the muscular torso, finally finding what he was looking for. He pinched a nipple ring between his fingers and twisted it sharply.

With a loud moan Jack threw his head back and his hand shook on Gabe’s belt.

“More…” he groaned, and Gabe tug at it again with a chuckle. Jack was humping his leg and a bright pink painted his freckled cheeks.

Gabe grabbed the nape of Jack’s neck and bent it backwards, exposing his long pale throat and biting down hard. His body was already shaking violently for the unexpected wave of lust but now he too wanted more, and Jack felt it. He squirmed and panted under his mouth and pulled back, shooting him a feral look; his pupils were so wide they almost drowned the clear blue of his iris and that smirk was back in its place. Without a word he slid down and kneeled at Gabe’s feet, both hands struggling to unbuckle his belt.

“Wait, I… are you serious?”

“What now? Are you shy?” he challenged him, popping open the top button of his jeans. Gabe felt blood boiling up to his head and the remains of his common sense evaporated; he forgot everything – his notes crumpled on the couch, his determination to be done quickly – and grabbed a handful of short blonde hair, pulling hard.

“Is this what you want?” he panted, biting off a gasp when Jack pulled down the zip and his cock leaped under the thin fabric of his underwear. On his knees, face flushed and the muscles of his neck tensing, that cocky bastard still looked in command. “Choke on my cock? You want me to fuck your throat?”

“I see – fuck, you’re _big_ – we’re speaking the same language now”. He ran his hands up Gabe’s shins and dug his fingers in his thighs, struggling to get free of the hand twisting his hair; at his grimace Gabe almost let go, but Jack’s eyes in his own just didn’t look like those of a man asking him to stop, so he pushed him forward.

His underwear was already sporting a wet patch on the front and Jack sucked it greedily, hot lips and the faintest hint of teeth sending Gabe down into a whirlwind of desperate desire.

He knew what that guy could do – he’d spent hours watching his videos in loop, finding himself enthralled by how he moved and moaned and touched himself in the dim light of his flat – but this was beyond his wildest dreams. Jack bit the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down, and Gabe’s cock sprung free, bouncing against the stubble-rough chin.

“You want it? Suck it then, you little…”

His voice broke and his fingers twitched in Jack’s hair when a slow sweep of tongue ran up and down his length. Blue eyes sparkled with absolute delight as Jack brushed his lips on the already oversensitive, heated head and toyed with its crown in little flicks of tongue. Gabe closed his eyes and slumped back on the couch, jaw clenching and heavy breathing thundering in his chest.

Then, suddenly, he found his cock wrapped in a wet, tight confinement of Jack’s mouth and gasped out loud in surprise. He looked down and tried to speak, but only managed a strangled whimper.

One single movement and Jack swallowed him to the base, effortlessly taking it down his throat; his face looked completely focused, golden eyebrows knitted and lips smacking over the rigid girth.

It was easy to get lost in that eagerness, in the small contraction of muscles and tongue and in the lovely dirty sounds Jack made. Gabe felt his own lips twitch in a grin and he pushed Jack down further until his balls brushed his chin.

“You… you have no idea what a gag reflex is, eh, Jackie?”

A bubbling of laughter resonated against his cock and Jack shook his head without stopping – he slid Gabe’s dick out of his mouth and lapped the slick head in long, deliberate licks, and then took it all again with a contented groan.

“Fuck my life, you’re shamless”, muttered Gabe. He leaned back on the cushions and covered his eyes with his forearm, letting the growing heat and tension take over him. “And you’re good…”

Jack’s lips smacked when he retracted from his task, a strong fist taking his mouth’s place, and Gabe almost emerged from his tangle of confusion and arousal when a clinking sound reached his ears. But then again, Jack was vigorously stroking him, one hand running up and down his spit-slick cock – shit, how his thumb pressed just under the head of his cock sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and Gabe arched back on the couch – and the other… where was the other?

A second, soft sound – a thud – and then Gabe squeaked when Jack’s mouth was back on him. This time, though, there was something else, something more: the shocking, slippery pressure of ice on his warm skin. He let his arm fall to his side and stared, as horny as he was shocked: Jack was holding the ice cube between his teeth, slowly running it over Gabe’s cock with that shit-eating grin still slapped on his face.

“Oh God”, he moaned – well, he could do little but moan in that moment, and when Jack winked at him and swallowed his dick again it got even worse. The stark contrast of the icy edges with the warm softness of Jack’s mouth was one of the craziest sensation he’d ever felt and he grabbed the blond head again with both hands.

“I won’t – fuck, Jack – I won’t let you finish like this”, he snarled, and yet he pushed forward, hard and fast, enraptured by those icy, now teary eyes. Jack grabbed his thighs and sunk deeper and deeper, and Gabe almost let it go. Riding the wave of lust was too satisfactory on its own and he just wanted to subside to the pleasure building up into his muscles.

Then a switch clicked in his head. Why settle for a blowjob – an awfully good and dirty and _Jack what are you doing with your tongue oh please please do it again_ blowjob – when he could have more? He growled a constant flow of curses and dug his fingers in Jack’s scalp.

“Stop it”, he whispered, and Jack ignored him. The dark patch of hairs on his groin was damp with spit and water and it all honestly felt too good for words, but still Gabe resorted to his whole stock of willpower to pull Jack’s hair. He let go with a yelp and stuck out his tongue; the ice cube trailed down Gabe’s cock, followed immediately after by the tip of Jack’s tongue.

“I want some more”, he croaked, and his eyes were glistening, his cheeks red. Gabe got lost in his thirsty stare and for a moment he feared he could have gotten off just like that, with Jack’s fingers lazily stroking his erection. He shivered and tugged harder; tears gleamed on Jack’s long golden lashes and his swollen lips twisted in a grimace that was so much more than pain.

“And I said stop it”. It was difficult but he shoved Jack back. “You can have more – later. After I’m done with you”.

Jack stood up and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts.

“Tell me then, Gabe”, and he licked his lips. His chin was shiny with spit and precum. “What are your plans?” He tensed his arms and pulled down his pants – slowly, so slowly it was almost painful to watch. His stiff cock jumped under the blue fabric and Gabe felt his throat clench in anticipation. A trail of blonde hair tracked down from his navel to the base of his cock – hard and flushed, in contrast with the pale skin of his legs. Gabe swallowed and moaned when the blue shorts rolled ever so slowly down these thick thighs; inch after inch Jack undressed for him, and when his cock leaped from his underwear Gabe gasped.

“Take off your shirt too”, he said, and his voice sounded like that of a stranger. Jack tilted his head to the side and obeyed, showing that ripped, gorgeous body Gabe’s been silently craving for so long.

“Why don’t you do the same, mr. ‘I’m a crime reporter but please now suck my dick’? It’s getting hot in here”.

Gabe sprung to his feet and scrunched his nose, even more horny now that his authority was being defied.

“Fuck off, Morrison, I… well, you’re quite right”, he conceded. He pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in a single lump and threw it on the floor, but when he emerged from the black fabric and saw how Jack was looking at him – needy and hungry, eyes drinking in Gabe’s broad shoulders and dark skin and his undone pants – he narrowed his eyes.

Damn, that guy looked carved in marble, all white and hard, his skin almost too perfect – and another very bad, wicked idea popped into his mind. Jack, naked but these unacceptable white socks, was slowly stroking himself, eyes locked in Gabe’s.

“Now turn around”, he growled in a low, filthy voice. Dignity? Highly overrated. “And get on your knees”.

Jack moaned as he stroke himself faster, his eyes fluttering close.

“I knew you were that kind of guy the moment you entered and…”

Gabe swatted his hand away and grabbed his hair again.

“I said _on your knees_. Now”.

He let Jack’s whimper of pure pleasure fill his head and pushed him back and down; he shoved him against the coffee table and held him down, unable to tear his gaze away from the sculpted back and that gorgeous ass.

 _Mine_.

He fumbled with his belt and it took him some struggle to slip it off his jeans’ loops. Leather hissed on fabric and the belt fell in his palm.

One last sparkle of wit made him hunch on Jack.

“Look, if you want me to stop just slam your hand on the table, ok?”

“Hey, you’re cute…”

“Enough with this bullshit, I’m not _cute_! Come on, got it? It’s important”.

Jack chuckled and nodded curtly.

“Ok”.

“Alright”, and he took a deep breath. He hooped his belt, loosely slipping it into its buckle and passing around Jack’s head. “Open you mouth”.

There’d been no need for instructions, because with a shiver of desire Jack promptly bit into the leather.

“Good boy”, and he stood up. He was panting heavily and his erection throbbed against his stomach; he put a foot between Jack’s shoulder and took a moment to appreciate how the black leather of his boot stood out against his milk white skin. He rolled his belt in his fist and bit his lower lip before speaking.

“Fuck, red is going to become your pale ass, Jackie…” and with a sharp thrust he pulled his arm back; Jack’s cry was muffled by the gag and he fell face first on the table, Gabe’s boot pushing him down. “You misbehaved indeed, and if I really wanted to punish you I’d keep you like this – no touching yourself, just _waiting_. Be glad I feel merciful”. He raised his free hand and brought it down in a hard slap; the sound echoed in the silence of the flat and Jack squirmed, but when Gabe dropped his arm his rough gasping turned into a chuckle.

“What the hell…”

Jack, perched on the coffee table on his hands, looked over his shoulder.

That little shit was laughing at him.

_Is that all you can do?_

Gabe steadied himself on both feet and snarled.

Another slap – harder, now, the impact resonating up his arm and filling his head – and this time Jack howled for good. Gabe kneaded the firm, now hot flesh, and when he lifted his palm again he saw it: a crimson mark on Jack’s buttcheek, slowly fading into a bright pink. The more he hit him the greedier the little sound escaping Jack’s gag became; after some six blows his ass was a perfect shade of crimson and Gabe took a shaking breath.  
Even better than he’d expected.

Jack tried to grind his ass back, and it was tempting to let him do so – he was eager and pleading, nails scratching the white surface of the table. Gabe bared his teeth and gave a quick tug at the belt in his hand, yanking Jack’s head back and drawing a muffled cry from his lips. The belt was digging deep lines at the corner of his mouths and there were tears on his cheeks for good, now.

A spasm contracted Gabe’s fingers; he rose his hand again and spanked Jack more, so hard his palm felt like needles and pins. After a particularly vicious slap he saw Jack spread his hand on the table and stopped immediately. Bending over him, arm relaxing to ease the tension on the belt, he stooped forward, placing his lips to Jack’s ear.

“Hey. Did you just slam you hand? Was that too much?”

At first Jack just shook his head, but at the second question his gesture of denial grew more urgent. Gabe smirked and leaned closer; his cock was aligned with the cleft of Jack’s ass and after all he was but a man – he pressed against him and rolled his hips once. His movements were met by Jack’s desperate attempts at getting more – he arched his back and spread his legs, and Gabe treated himself with some teasing. He slid his free hand between Jack’s thighs and ran his palm over the length of his cock.

“So I take you don’t want me to stop, do you, Jackie?” he whispered to his ear, and Jack shook so hard against him Gabe staggered at the sudden shot of pleasure rising to his groin. He slowly pulled the belt again and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s dick, stroking him lightly. He liked it – the little sounds Jack made, how he bucked up and down to follow his hand, the red marks on his ass… he was perfect.

And yet he wanted more.

“Good”, he rumbled, taking his hand away; before Jack could do much more than pant in disappointment he spanked him again, taking him by surprise and eliciting a choked scream from his lips. He caught him on the small of his back and then again, with the back of his hand, on the side of his thigh, and then lost count of his blows. He breathed as heavily as Jack and his hand burned for real – and he’d been right: the red marks of his fingers were so pretty on that white skin. But he had his limits, and the deep throbbing from his cock signaled him it was enough. Gabe let go of his belt and grabbed Jack’s hips, pulling him close and pressing hard against his butt. He rocked his hips in fast, brutal thrusts and bit his tongue to stay quiet: it was already too good, with all the accumulated tension shaking through his whole body and menacing to overcome him.

“Please tell me you have some lube here because I’m gonna fuck you right now and… ngh…” His voice broke to a muttered sob and he slammed his hips on Jack’s butt, desperate.

He didn’t quite get the nod of the blonde head, but in reply came a fumbling of hand against the drawer of the coffee table. Jack opened it – well, more like he knocked it over, spilling a mixture of condoms and a small bottle of lube on the carpet. Gabe let out a shaky laugh and patted him on the reddened handprint on his side. “Wow. Talk about being battle ready”.

To get the bottle he lay on top of Jack, still grinding against his ass, and nibbled on his earlobe.

“You know what?” He asked, running his hand up his spine to grab a handful of blonde hair again. “I know how you sound like when you come – I’ve heard that lovely sound so many times before, but now…”

He pulled him back on his knees and circled his waist with an arm, feeling the tip of Jack’s cock touch his wrist.  
“… now I want to see your face”. Gabe shoved Jack on the carpet and the moment they locked eyes his breath caught in his throat. There was a thin line of blood trailing down Jack’s chin form the corner of his mouth, a result of the belt’s pressure, and that same perverted sparkle of sarcasm in his eyes; kneeling between his legs Gabe quickly removed the belt from Jack’s mouth, and was still holding it in his fist when a strong hand grabbed his face and pulled him down.

Jack’s kiss tasted like iron and sugar, and Gabe barely realized it was happening before submitting and devouring the mouth open under his own. He lapped at the scarlet drop and his head felt definitely too light and empty to serve any purpose.

Gabe broke from the kiss to retrieve a condom from the floor and ripped the package with his teeth, rolling it up with shaky fingers. When he looked up at Jack again a little groan climbed its way out of his throat: the pale cheeks now were flushed, red and purple were the belt had carved the skin around his mouth, and those eyes were shining pools of absolute debauchery. Gabe loved everything about that.

“Enjoying the show, mr. Reporter?” Jack’s voice was unsteady and raucous; he spread his legs and hooked his heels behind Gabe’s thighs. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me for good. I bet you can’t make me scream”.

“Challenge accepted”, he snorted, pouring half a bottle of lube in his hand. He slicked himself and Jack and the carpet and his jeans, and he really didn’t care. “Wanna play some more or shall go for the main course?” he asked, not knowing why he was feeling so hilarious now. Jack bit his lip and grabbed his wrist, driving his hand down his balls.

“What do you think?”

Gabe licked his lips and shook his head.

“I think I’ll ram your ass and you’ll have to apologize to your neighbour for the noise”, he said pressing two fingers to Jack’s entrance. He teased some more, rubbing swift circles that sent the other man panting and moaning.

“No… no problem, the walls are soundproof”, he panted, throwing his hips forward to meet Gabe’s hand.

“Smart guy”, he replied, and he pressed some more without giving Jack the satisfaction of sliding in. When he whined and ran a hand down his flat stomach, fumbling for his cock, Gabe stopped abruptly and grabbed his wrist. “Did I give you the permission to touch yourself?”

“I don’t need your… oh _shit_ ”, Jack threw his head back when Gabe pressed his cock to his ass, holding in place and tightening his grip on Jack’s wrist. He got the best of it, eventually, and managed to pin him down on the floor. “Gabe, fuck me. Now, please, just fuck me!”

Gabe made a feeble attempt at another edgy retort, but right now he was in agony as much as Jack. He’d been wanting him for too long and now he was out of patience. With a long, slow movement he slid inside and Jack snarled – a beastly sound that sent Gabe’s blood pressure to the roof.

They’d been playing for what now looked like an eternity and all self control subsided to the bare necessity of seeking satisfaction; on his knees, with Jack’s legs wrapped around his sides, Gabe thrusted hard. The echo of their hips flushing rose to his ears, together with their heavy breathing and Jack’s hungry sounds.

He clenched his jaws and closed his eyes, grasping what little self control he still had. It was easier like this, not looking at Jack’s perfect, disheveled appearance – broken lips and nipples tight and the leaking cock brushing against his stomach with every movement.

“You… you mentioned something earlier”. Jack’s panting voice brought him back; Gabe let go of his wrist and grabbed his left leg, spreading it further and digging his fingers in the long muscles. With every thrust Jack’s moans grew more impatient, his hands raking Gabe’s back to grab his ass.

“Did I?”, he breathed out, and his voice died away into a whimper when pleasure – red-hot and blinding – started to coil in the pit of his groin.

“Choke me”. Jack ran his tongue on his swollen lips and snarled in Gabe’s face, all defiance and perversion. Gabe swallowed a sob: he was perfect.

His hand moved on its own and he saw it as if from a great distance, the long, dark fingers wrapping around Jack’s pale throat and resting there, unsure. Did he really want him to…

“I’ll slam my hand if I want you to stop, remember?” Jack was begging, his voice thick with lust and his eyes two slits of stormy sky, and Gabe nodded.

He pumped faster and clenched his grip; the wild pulsation of blood under his fingertips reverberated the race of his heart, the loud throbbing of his cock sinking deeper in Jack’s ass.

He was getting closer – too much stimulation, too much heat and abandonment. His own hair was a messy tangle of black curls sticking to his sweaty forehead, and Jack was going redder with every passing moment. The veins on his neck throbbed and bulged from under his skin and Gabe got lost.

Every single of his thrusts was met with a jolt of Jack’s hips in a more and more frenzied rhythm. He wasn’t breathing – couldn’t, really, with Gabe clasping his throat – and he seemed overcome with passion.

And Gabe, from the depths of an incoming orgasm, felt a pang of worry.

_Now he’s gonna ask me to stop. I need to pay attention – to let go of him as soon as he…_

But Jack didn’t slam his hand. Gabe was mesmerized by his darkened face, his gaping mouth, prisoner of the erratic movements tight around his cock.

It _had_ to be too much. Jack was beyond flushed and his eyes shot open, the pulsation in his throat now stronger than ever.

Gabe couldn’t stop fucking him in shallow thrusts and his voice croaked when red and grey shadows gathered at the corner of his eyes.

It happened suddenly. Jack squirmed under him and arched back, and Gabe let go of his throat right before a thick spurt of cum landed on his chest.

Jack came with a hoarse roar, taking in a huge lungful of air and shivering, and his orgasm face was so worth the wait Gabe wanted to carve it into his memory. Wet, pink lips and heated skin and that sound – a choking gasp rising into a cry and then fading into something like a wail.

The final straw.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jack”, moaned Gabe. He sunk more and more, faster now, one hand resting at the side of Jack’s head, the other light on his chest. That little shit was panting and smiling, propping up on an elbow to reach Gabe and lick his mouth in a languid sweep.

“Come on, bad guy”, he whispered. “On my face. You know you want it”.

Some ten minutes ago Gabe could’ve tried to snap back at such self-confidence, but now he wanted to obey. He pulled out with a whine, the sudden lack of hot friction on his cock an unbearable loss, and threw the condom away. Half standing he grabbed his own cock and stooped over Jack.

“Let me taste you”, he purred, and Gabe felt the tension shatter. He rubbed the hot shaft and the bubble in his chest expanded as he sucked in a trembling breath. He felt his face twist in perfect agony and all his being crumpled down. His orgasm hit him right in the guts and he could’t close his eyes, growling in complete abandonment. White streaks of cum painted Jack’s sweaty, red face, landing on his parted lips and on the pink tongue darting out to lick every last drop.

Gabe staggered and fell back on his heels, the leather and rubber of his boots digging into his butt. He knew he needed to say something – at least as soon as his breath’d returned to a normal pace – but all he could do was stare at Jack, naked but for these socks, now sitting cross legged in front of him, cleaning cum from his face with his fingers and licking them with a grin.

When their eyes met Jack bit the tip of his index and something sparkled in his eyes. Gabe tried – he really tried to stay focused and recollect himself, but ended up snorting a fit of laughter, soon joined by Jack. He fell on his side and laughed his ass off until he felt tears prickling his eyes; at his side Jack was so lost his laugh was turning into a hiccup.

“Oh, shit”, gasped Gabe; then he peeked at Jack’s socks and snorted again from his nose. After some time both of them calmed down, their hysteria now just a quieter chuckle.

“Dude, that… that was great”. Jack ran the back of his hand on his mouth and stood up; he faltered and perched himself to Gabe’s shoulder and ruffled his dark curls with a smile.

“Yeah, I must admit it – you’re better in person than in video”, and all the embarrassment was gone from his voice.

_Well, of course, there’s little to be embarrassed after what’s just happened between you two._

As Jack swayed to the bathroom Gabe stood up, not without some problems of balance, and grabbed a very conveniently placed tissue from the drawer to wipe himself clean. As he tucked his still half-hard cock in his underwear and buttoned up his pants he realized that there was little he could do to hide the damp patch on his crotch. He got dressed and pulled the hem of his hoodie down to conceal the evidence.

His notes were scattered all over the couch, all crumpled and forgotten. He picked up a page and laughed softly: he hadn’t done the interview, but holy fuck, that’d been the best sex he’d had in his whole life.

Jack came back to the living room with a loose pair of sweatpants and the same kind smile Gabe’d seen when they’d first met. Had it only been what, a couple of hours?

He couldn’t but smile back, looking down to his notes; Jack’s kiss caught him completely off guard, a sweet, almost chaste brushing of lips that Gabe welcomed blinking and rising his eyebrows.

“I was serious”, said Jack on his mouth. “I really liked it. Everything”.

“I told you, I didn’t expect our interview to go this way but it was totally worth it”. He ruffled Jack’s hair and gave him another quick kiss – how could it feel all so good even now that the wave of passion was fading away? Jack smelled of soap and of something clean and hard to identify – like bed sheets drying in the sun?

“Oh, your interview… sorry, I was kinda _busy_ and I forgot it…”

Gabe laughed and retrieved all the notes.

“Ana’s going to kill me if I don’t bring her some results. If you’re late – I mean, I can totally understand if you have other things to do now, so I don’t know, why don’t you send me the material via mail?”

Jack rubbed a knuckle on the bridge of his nose, looking at Gabe with intention.

“I have a better idea. Do you have plans for the evening?”

“What – no, I…”

“So come over and we’ll do this damned interview, among other things”.

Gabe simply nodded, putting the pages back into his backpack; inside, he was screaming with delight and jumping up and down, but he managed to keep a straight face.

“Works just fine for me”.

Or so he thought, because when he turned back to Jack he found him grinning from ear to ear.

“I’d really like to see you again, Gabe”.

“I-I…” He looked for a way out but it was hard to concentrate with those blue eyes digging his very soul. In the end he just shook his head and cupped Jack’s face in his palm, bumping their foreheads together. “You’re addictive”.

“Bring pizza”, said Jack with a last kiss. Gabe bit his lip and stepped back, aching in several places and fulfilled.

“9 p.m.?”

“Sounds good”.

“See you later, boy scout”, and he left.

He closed the door behind him and quietly walked down the five stories with his head low and an impassible face. Only when he exited the front door, out on the dusk, he punched the air in exultance.

“Fuck yes yes _yes_!”

A woman walking a yapping poodle on the opposite side of the street looked at him and Gabe quickly recollected himself.

His phone choose that very moment to buzz from the front pocket of his bag. He took it – his hands were still shaking a bit – and found some dozens of messages on Whatsapp.

“Oops”, he moaned, swiping the screen to read the conversation.

 

 **50M8R4** – 17:12   Boss how are things doing? Rein called and said you and the little critter are fine!

 **HighN00nJessE** – 17:14   WHAT SHES BORN PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 **50M8R4** – 17:16   Jesse stop screaming.

 **HighN00nJessE** – 17:16   srry darlin

 **Ana Amari** – 17:38   We’re both tired, Fareeha is plump and cute and sleeping and I’d like to do the same but everyone’s fussing about me and I’m gonna hit someone if they don’t stop. But I have a very pretty daughter.

 **50M8R4** – 17:40 That’s great! Not that you want to hit people, but that everything’s ok!

 **HighN00nJessE** – 17:45   helllo fareeha hi boss sorry about the printer

 **Ana Amari** – 17:46   What printer? Jesse, tell me you didn’t fuck things up, please.

 **HighN00nJessE** – 17:48   not much i swaer sombra can fix it right

 **Ana Amari** – 18:02   Gabriel, I know you’re reading so you’ll better tell me you got my interview. You don’t want to face the wrath of a new mother, do you?

 

Gabe started walking down the road with his cheeks on fire. He managed to stop himself from throwing the phone in the nearest bush and ran away and his thumb lingered for a moment on the letters on his screen.

 

 **GabReyes** – 18:05   Good to hear you two are fine, Ana

 **Ana Amari** – 18:07  Gabe I’m not reading a much appreciated ‘yes I have the interview as you asked me’. I really need you to say these words.

 

With a grunt Gabe rolled his eyes and pulled his hood on his head.

 

 **GabReyes** – 18:10   Yeah, not yet, but I’ll meet Jack again this evening and you won’t have to complain anymore.

 **50M8R4** – 18:10   WHAT!

 **50M8R4** – 18:11   I can’t believe it! Gabe got laid! The end of the world is near, you banged 76!

 **GabReyes** – 18:11   I didn’t get laid!

 **HighN00nJessE** – 18:12   too bad mate maybe youll have more luck ths evening

 

Fuck. How could that girl always know things? His face was so hot it physically hurt and Gabe picked a cigarette from his pocket. The phone buzzed again and he cursed out loud.

A bright picture of his boss, her dark braid rolled on her shoulder and a pink bundle in her arm, popped up on his screen. Ana was pointing at him, eyes narrowed and lips sealed.

 

 **Ana Amari** -  18:15   I sent Jack your phone number. You’ll better bring that interview home tonight, Reyes, or I’ll kick your ass to the moon and back.

 

Gabe winced and looked around in search of help, or a cave where to hide.

 

 **GabReyes** – 18:17   YOU WHAT?

 

A handful of seconds later a message from an unknown number flashed on his phone.

 

 **???** – 18:17   bring some wine too. J

 

“You’re all a bunch of assholes”, he grumbled, but a huge grin spread on his lips. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at the tall grey building at the end of the road.

_Alright, Ana, you’ll get that article. And I’ll get some more 76 all for myself._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
